


Falling Asleep to a Storm is Best When...

by twitch



Series: kylux cantina prompts [25]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Power Outage, Rain, Sharing Clothes, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Thunderstorms don't always result in power failures, but when they happen, it never hurts to enjoy the advantages. Ben didn't plan on having Hux spend the night but it has its perks.





	Falling Asleep to a Storm is Best When...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kylux Cantina, Week 61. Theme: power - prompt "The power goes out on a dark and stormy night."

The apartment building provided shelter from the storm but too late considering their run. The subway station multiple blocks behind them, the thunder spurred them to race through puddles already up to their ankles. Lightning loomed and struck not too far behind, prompting shouts and choked laughter, preferring life over death in such an unlikely situation. 

The thunderstorm had been predicted for the following morning but the unwanted guest decided to arrive several hours ahead of schedule. An hour after midnight was too early for the storm, but a typical hour to return from the bar where they had met up with Phasma over weekly drinks. The bar had been crowded, warm enough for the shirtsleeves they all wore, jackets left at home. Phasma had taken the same train they got on but got off four stops before them, and had a very short walk to get to her apartment. 

Of the two apartments Ben’s was closest. It was never spoken but habits born of many years of friendship made it known that Hux was more than welcome to spend the night. 

As soon as Ben slipped out the fob for the door into the lobby, several streaks of lightning shot through the sky in quick succession. It illuminated the building immediately, the lights shuddering inside and out, dying a silent death as power vacated the neighbourhood.

His hand pressed to the door, having opened it in time, prevented them from being locked in the vestibule. The lack of lights made it awkward to see beyond familiar shapes turned shadows. “The stairway is this way,” Ben said, motioning to his right. 

Following, Hux pulled out his cellphone, flipping it on to help illuminate the way. “Hadn’t planned on spending my Friday climbing twelve flights of stairs in the pitch dark.” 

“Neither had I.” Waiting for Hux to move closer, needing the light but also wanting to help him up the narrow steps, he kept the door to the stairwell open. They both jumped a little when the door slipped from his hand, the slam making Hux jostle his arm. Figuring it would be easier to move together he looped his arm around Hux’s shoulder, keeping a steady pace as the light flickered over the floor. “But it won’t be too bad.”

Hux’s only indication of agreement was a low hum, thumb jerking over his phone to ensure the path their feet took was clear. They shuffled more than walked, not wanting to misjudge a step. Wet clothes dragging and sticking together, it was slow going but they passed by landings and doors until they finally arrived at the twelfth floor. 

Hux barely supressed a snuffle by the time they were in the hallway. Making an effort to close the door carefully he led the way down to his apartment, slightly unaccustomed to the route when he normally took the elevator. Preparing himself for entering, the key dangling from his fingers, but also trying to remember where he kept his flashlight, he found his door, unlocked it with some more help from Hux’s phone. 

The blinds kept most of the storm out of sight, lightning occasionally piercing the storm clouds visible from the balcony door. It make it easier to navigate his organized clutter to enter the kitchen. “I should have a flashlight somewhere in here, if you could help a bit.”

A few seconds later Hux joined him, glancing to the cupboards then to the drawers. “I’ll start over here” – Noting that he was starting his search closest to the fridge. Dishes, glassware and utensils clattered, eventually silenced by Hux. “Got it.” 

Pressing the switch to on but making sure to angle the front away from his face, they both frowned at the dull, unlit cupboard. Unscrewing the flashlight revealed an empty battery case. Ben sighed, counting all the times he bought food over batteries, and promising to buy batteries the next time. “I don’t have any more batteries.” 

“I don’t suppose you have candles anywhere?” Hux asked, glancing down to the one drawer they hadn’t searched yet. 

Pausing, biting the tip of his tongue, he silently pondered. “I don’t think I threw out the hurricane glass… thing – that Rey gave me for Christmas.” 

“Any bit helps, right?” 

Not remembering where he put the hurricane glass resulted in a few scraped knuckles, catching closet shelves and the edges of his dresser drawers, and all other pieces of furniture that suddenly had a grudge against them. Matches were found first, followed by a couple of tea lights. Once those were lit most of the physical dangers were at bay. 

Hux found a potpourri candle jar that he shoved into the cabinet under the bathroom sink once Rey was no longer crashing on his couch. 

He found the hurricane glass in his closet, still in the box. 

He had never been concerned about only having one set of towels but it wasn’t chagrin that had him looking away from Hux once he was using his towel to dry off, shirt and jeans draped over the shower rod. Candlelight highlighting the shallow dip of his chest and the curve of his belly. 

The tremble of the light in the hurricane glass followed the shiver that worked through his shoulders, hair casting cold beads of water between his shoulder blades. 

“Do you have a shirt I can borrow?” 

He wanted to say no but he was already reaching for his dresser, barely noticing what he was pulling out. Once Hux was pulling it on over his head he recognised it was one of his older, but more favourite, shirts, the fabric thin from wears and washes, collar slipping easily towards one shoulder. Realising what the next request would be he reached down for the drawer he kept sweat pants and shorts in. 

Keeping his gaze focused on dressing himself he finally looked up. The spike of energy that had him running home had drained away and warm dry clothes were convincing him that he was tired. It didn’t help that the thought of Hux wearing his clothes provided images better suited for dreams. “I’m going to sleep. It’s not like there’s a lot to do with the power out anyways,” he mumbled, but loud enough for Hux to hear.

“I’ll just grab a blanket and the candle from the bathroom. I’ll be on the couch.” 

He climbed into bed, breath slowing even though his mind flitted back and forth. He spent ten minutes with his eyes closed, waiting for the beating rain to lull him to sleep. 

A minute later he slipped out of his room, quiet in case Hux was sleeping. Instead he found Hux seated on the couch, the blanket worn to protect his shoulders and back from his damp hair. The candle flickered between them, on the end table, not a distraction from the rain and lightning, the blinds opened entirely to let him watch the elements dance across the night sky. 

Hux freeing one half of the blanket was all the invitation he needed, joining him on the couch, angling himself to have the best view of the window. Blanket repositioned, draped over them, pressed comfortably side by side, Ben settled in. 

He didn’t know how long he stayed awake, content in the shared warmth, watching the storm from the safety of home. 

Hux took advantage of it though, shuffling him carefully around until comfortable, his head cushioned as best a narrow shoulder could provide, and pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> If interested you can follow me over at [Tumblr](http://centurytwitch.tumblr.com).


End file.
